dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX
DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX, commonly abbreviated as DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX, DDR X3, or simply X3, is the 13th installment of the main Dance Dance Revolution arcade series. The successor to DanceDanceRevolution X2, it is the third and last game in the X series. The game was officially released only for Japanese arcades on November 16, 2011, and Asian arcades on December 16, 2011. Development Development on DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX began shortly after DDR X2 was released. A location test took place in Akihabara, Tokyo, from June 8, 2011, to June 10. Among the new features and changes for the game are: *A new blue-colored UI. This is similar to the one used in DDR II for the Wii. *Target Score (e-Amusement only). *Ability to sort songs by the BEMANI game they appear in (e.g. Sacred Oath appears in REFLEC BEAT, so it appears in the REFLEC BEAT folder) *DRILL COURSE has been removed. *A 2ndMIX mode, where the player can play an HD remake of Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMIX. The game was later released on November 16, 2011, with upgrade cabinets being released two weeks later. The rerelease of the Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMIX Original Soundtrack was released on December 2011. The OST of DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX, the DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX ~X3 SIDE~ Original Soundtrack, was released on June 27, 2012. General Information/New Features/Changes *Target Score (eAmusement only). This allows the player to view machine and eAmuse records without playing the song. *2ndMIX mode. The player will be able to play an HD remake of Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMIX, complete with all licenses from the game except for the songs on the Link version, excluding STRICTLY BUSINESS. *APPEND TRAVEL. Players can collect APPEND ENERGY and buy items from e-AMUSEMENT GATE (now eAMUSEMENT), some of which can change the game. The items are: **Accessory - jubeat Mask. The character will wear a jubeat cube as a mask. **Item - Enjoy Full Stage. The player will be able to play through the whole song even if the dance meter falls to 0%. This does not work in Extra or Encore Extra Stage. **Item - Enjoy Level Booster. Leveling up becomes much faster. *BEMANI Folder sort. The player can sort from: **beatmaniaIIDX **pop'n music **GuitarFreaks XG & DrumMania XG (later changed in DDR 2013 as GITADORA) **jubeat **REFLEC BEAT *華爛漫 -Flowers-'s album art has been changed to the one from the PlayStation 3 version of DanceDanceRevolution (2010). *Artist changes: **LOVE♥SHINE: RIYU KOSAKA→'小坂 りゆ' **TRUE♥LOVE: jun→'jun feat. Schanita' **L'amour et la liberté(DDR Ver.): NAOKI in the MERCURE→'NAOKI underground' *Title changes: **AM-3P -"CHAOS" Special-→'AM-3P ("CHAOS" Special)' **B4U -"VOLTAGE" Special-→'B4U ("VOLTAGE" Special)' **BRILLIANT 2U -"STREAM" Special-→'BRILLIANT 2U ("STREAM" Special)' **D2R -"FREEZE" Special-→'D2R ("FREEZE" Special)' **DEAD END -"GROOVE RADAR" Special-→'DEAD END ("GROOVE RADAR" Special)' **DYNAMITE RAVE -"AIR" Special-→'DYNAMITE RAVE ("AIR" Special)' *The Good judgment no longer has the exclamation mark. *The score in-game now has commas (e.g. 0,983,190 instead of 0983190). *DRILL COURSE has been removed. *Series debut of Naoyuki Sato, Mystic Moon, Daichi Watanabe, Tatsuya Iyama, and Daisuke Kurosawa. *X3 VS 2ndMIX and REFLEC BEAT limelight were released the same day in Japan (November 16, 2011), marking the first time in 10 years since a DDR game is released simultaneously with another BEMANI game (the last time was with DDR 5thMIX and beatmaniaIIDX 5th style in 2001). Character Roster DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX features the same characters from DanceDanceRevolution X2, all in the same outfits (with the removal of the Rinon clones and Dark Rinon), as well as the 2ndMIX mode-exclusive return of 2ndMIX characters Dread Snake and Janet. Rena and PiX are now unlocked for players with eAMUSEMENT passes. Returning Characters *Rage *Rena * *Disco *Emi *Yuni *Victory-Concent *Baby-Lon *Ruby *Alice *Gus *Geisha-Zukin *PiX * *Julio *Bonnie *Jenny *Dread Snake ** *Janet ** One asterisk: e-AMUSEMENT exclusive only. Two asterisks: not playable in X3 mode. APPEND TRAVEL APPEND TRAVEL was an event that started on March 14, 2012 and ended on September 24, 2012. This event was held to promote jubeat copious APPEND, the then-latest addition in Konami's four-by-four rhythm game series jubeat. Players could use APPEND ENERGY (abbreviated as AE) to buy items from e-AMUSEMENT GATE, such as: *jubeat mask (the character will wear a jubeat cube as a headpiece) *ENJOY! FULL STAGE (the whole song will be played even if the dance gauge hits 0%. This will not work if on Extra or Encore Extra Stage) *Enjoy Level Booster (Enjoy Level increases much faster) Four new songs were added in this event: *TWINKLE♡HEART by jun *隅田川夏恋歌 by seiya-murai feat.ALT *アルストロメリア (walk with you remix) by TAG *FLOWER by DJ YOSHITAKA The APPEND TRAVEL event ended on September 24, 2012, one day before jubeat saucer, the current release in the jubeat series, was released. Extra Stage / Encore Extra Stage Extra Stage DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX introduces a new system that will allow players to access the Extra Stage. Called the "star system," the star system gives the player a number of stars after clearing the song based on their performance: *AAA = 3 *AA = 2 *A-D = 1 *Fail the song or course = 0 *Full Combo = One additional star, except for AAA (2+1 for AA, 1+1=2 for A-D) A slot with 9 empty star slots will be displayed below the results screen. If all 9 slots are filled with stars, then the player is able to access the Extra Stage regardless of their grade. However, these stars reset after use and must be earned back. The default Extra Stage song is Amalgamation. Additionally, the Encore Extra Stage songs would eventually be available on Extra Stage after a specific date (usually 3 months) and if the player fulfilled a secret requirement with the star system. UNBELIEVABLE (Sparky remix) was downgraded to Extra Stage on January 25, 2012 and NEPHILIM DELTA on April 25, 2012. As of November 5, 2012, all Extra Stage and Encore Extra Stage songs are now available for regular play. Encore Extra Stage Accessing the Encore Extra Stage is exactly the same as DDR X2: just AA the Extra Stage song on Expert. Again, only a specific song can be played. The default Encore Extra Stage song is UNBELIEVABLE (Sparky remix). On January 25, 2012, a new song was introduced for Encore Extra Stage. This new song is NEPHILIM DELTA, which was later downgraded to Extra Stage on April 25, 2012. The new Encore Extra Stage song on April 25, 2012 is SILVER☆DREAM. As of November 5, 2012, all Extra Stage and Encore Extra Stage songs are now available for regular play. Extra Tour Main article: Extra Tour Crossover DDR On August 2, 2012, a new event was announced. Named Crossover DDR, this event allowed the player to unlock every 2ndMIX song for play on X3 mode (except for HERO, which already uses the DDR X2 cut, and PARANOiA MAX~DIRTY MIX~(in roulette), because the Roulette option is no longer available). There are three new boss songs that were added. A new gameplay mode, named Quick Play Mode, was also added. This is similar to X2's Marathon Mode, where players use their PASELI balance to play a pay-per-song session up to the number of times specified by the arcade administrator. New Challenge charts can also be played on Quick Play Mode. Three new boss songs were also added. TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION and PARANOiA Revolution are accessible as Extra Stage songs on Pro Mode (they were previously accessible as Final Stage songs on Normal and Hard mode in 2ndMIX mode, respectively). AAing them will allow the player to play a special Encore Extra Stage song, LOVE IS THE POWER -Re:born-, 'a song very special among other Encore Extra Stage songs in that a Perfect Full Combo is required in order to pass the song. As of November 5, 2012, all songs are fully unlocked. KAC 2012 ''This section is empty. You can help by expanding it. Songlist See: DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX/Songlist Courses See: DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX/Courses Difficulty Changes See: DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX/Difficulty Changes Removed Songs The following songs from DanceDanceRevolution X2 have been removed in this game: Updates Just like the past DDR games, DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX receives updates, usually every month. These updates include bug fixes, and adding new features. November 16, 2011 Initial, unpatched version. December 20, 2011 *Target Score implemented. *CRAZY♥LOVE's displayed BPM now 89-177. *Mermaid girl sync issues fixed. *Stomp to my beat's artist banner fixed (JS1'''B→JS1'6'). *Can no longer change difficulty while selecting music on 2ndMIX Mode. *2ndMIX Mode song play count fixed. January 24, 2012 *Information about an Internet Ranking event now shows. *Target Score fixed. *"NEW!!" now appears on the jackets of newly unlocked songs. February 22, 2012 *Target Score now corresponds to the 1st place score on the song. *Daily Star implemented. *Demonstration modes now show. *2ndMIX Mode songs with freeze arrows in their charts now treat the score properly in 2ndMIX mode (e.g. 100% on HERO instead of 95.5%). March 13, 2012 *"How to Play" screen now implemented. *Fixes a bug that could be produced when selecting a song on Extra Stage. April 20, 2012 *2ndMIX mode songs (except PARANOiA Revolution, TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION, and HERO) now have the banner and CD on one jacket instead of just the CD. May 10, 2012 *COME BACK TO MY HEART's jacket now antialiased. *"Play Area Browser" implemented. June 20, 2012 *PARANOiA Revolution and TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION now accessible on 2ndMIX mode. *2ndMIX mode Roulette speed fixed. August 1, 2012 *Quick Play Mode implemented. *CROSSOVER DDR event starts. September 24, 2012 *X3 VS 2ndMIX folder sort changed. **The new order of songs is: Licenses, New Konami Originals, APPEND TRAVEL, Daily Special, DDR II, DDR 2010, 2ndMIX Mode Songs, KAC 2012 Entry Premium, Extra/Encore Extra Stage Songs, Extra Tour Songs, CROSSOVER DDR Boss Songs, KAC 2012 New Songs, Tsugidoka (つぎドカ！) Linked Song Battle Event Songs. *APPEND TRAVEL event ends. September 28, 2012 November 28, 2012 *All songs unlocked on Local Mode except for 2ndMIX mode songs (sans HERO, TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION, and PARANOiA Revolution), Enjoy Level Unlocks, KAC 2012 Entry Premium songs, Tsugidoka (つぎドカ！) Linked Song Battle Event Songs, and Unlockable Challenge charts (these appear on EXTRA STAGE only). Trivia *Its original name was DanceDanceRevolution X3, but with the addition of the 2ndMIX mode, it is now called DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. **The reason for the addition of the 2ndMIX mode is to celebrate the 15th anniversary of Dancemania, a series of dance music albums whose many songs have appeared on DDR ever since the first game. *This is the first DDR game since DDR Extreme to not be released in Europe and North America. Unlike DDR Extreme though, the game is also available for Asian countries like Taiwan, Hong Kong, etc. External Links *eAMUSEMENT Website *Product Page Category:Games Category:DanceDanceRevolution Category:Arcade Series Category:DDR X3 Category:2011 DDR Games